Pleasure In Pain
by becksie
Summary: Rose's story between Doomsday and Journeys End and coming to terms with the likely hood of never seeing the Doctor again. (Starts with Mild child birth scene hence the M rating)


Shamefully I do not own Doctor Who, that belongs to the BBC.

My take on Rose's life after Doomsday before Journeys End, kind of an in-between and the building of the dimension cannon.

Mentions of child birth here if you really cant read it, then don't.

- DOCTOR WHO THEME TUNE-

This was getting boring, falling out of bed every morning and expect to be able to walk into the console room, not being able to see his cheery smile when he saw my bed hair and bleary eyes. Mum was patient and that's a surprise for Jackie Tyler, she never complained about my lack of enthusiasm for life, for anything for that matter. My mum is my rock always has been and now she is proving it.

"ROSE! He's coming! Need to get to hospital now!" Panicked Rose leaped out of bed and ran down the hall, relishing in the first true heart pounding fear and excitement she had not felt in months.

"COMING!" She fell into Jackie and Pete's bedroom as the door left her hand and ran to her Mum.

"How far are the contractions?" Rose asked catching her breath.

"Ooooooh, about 6 minutes apart" Rose ran to Jackie's closet and grabbed the overnight bag that had been packed for 2 months now. Grabbing at her cell phone she called Bert, their driver.

"Bert, Hi, you available?" A slight pause, and in the back ground Jackie making oooooh and ahhhhh noises trying to regulate her breathing. "Good, Mums in labor need to get her to the hospital, NOW! " Hanging up the phone and looking back at her Mum, Rose grabbed up the stop watch Jackie had been using for contraction timing. As the waiting passed faster Rose paused to a thought, "Mum have you called Dad?"

Jackie's eyes popped in sheer panic and she shook her head, Rose grabbed her cell phone and called Pete, Pete was stumbling his words and proclaimed loudly in the office he was coming and don't leave home yet. As she hung up she heard the faint sounds of the helicopter that had been set up to go for such an emergency.

Bert called Rose and asked her to meet them downstairs in two minutes

"Mum, Bert's here can you make it to the front door?" Rose waiting anxiously as Jackie poured all of her focus into getting through that round of contractions, looking at Rose, Jackie shook her head.

Eyes wide with terror Rose looked at her Mum and yelled, "Keep that baby in till the hospital!"

Jackie looked at Rose and smiled "Hun, I need you now I know this is scary but I have to push, I need to push, he is coming no need for Doctors or nurses, catch sweetheart it is truly that ea-aaaaaaah!" With which Jackie was cut of from any more words as Rose finally looked down at her Mum's unmentionables and saw a head, with which Rose jumped into action and waiting patiently for Tony to grace them with his presence.

-DRAMATIC DOCTOR WHO MUSIC-

Pete rushed from his lawn as the helicopter touched ground, running/stumbling up this 'lawn' he finally reached the front door as he fell into the house his ears were greeted with dead silence.

"They left?" he said out loud to which he was greeted by Anita their maid running from the kitchen with warm towels, panic swelled in Pete as he followed her up the stairs. Anita opened the door and Pete saw Jackie covered in sweat with a blanket covering her and Rose unwrapping the baby from the makeshift blanket that was Pete's night shirt and placing him in one of the towels.

"Oh my god are you OK? " Pete gasped out as he stepped into their bedroom. Jackie nodded languidly as Rose handed baby Tony to her Mum's sleepy, yet smiling arms.

Pete fell in beside Jackie on the bed and proceeded to fall in love with Jackie Tyler for a third time and fell completely head over heals for his son.

-CALM DOCTOR WHO MUSIC-

Rose had left when she had helped her Mum get back in bed after a shower, feeling emotionally wrecked she climbed in her own shower and stayed for a while as she reflected on everything she had just helped her Mum do and everything her Mum just helped her achieve mentally. Overwhelmed Rose fell to the floor in her shower and started to cry.

She knew in her heart that she would not have been able to have children with the Doctor but what she would have given to see that picture of awe on the Doctors face, that she saw on Pete's.

Sobbing uncontrollably she finally grieved for her loss, for knowing she would never be able to see the Doctor again and finally realizing that she had to move on. There was so much she was not able to let herself enjoy because she closed her self off that she refused to let herself get there again. Washing her face of again she resolved to leave the shower and go and finally coo at her brother and be mesmerized in all that she had just seen and been a part of.

-EXCITING DOCTOR WHO MUSIC-

Knocking on the door she waited for the ever polite "Come in" that Pete called back, stepping into the room she saw her Mum fast asleep and Pete and Tony just cuddled up in bed.

"Need a min Dad? I can feed him?" Pete nodded and smiled as he handed Rose baby Tony, pulling the bottle out of her pocket she sat down and placed the small bottle into baby Tony's mouth delighting in how he instantly drank up the milk she was giving him.

About half an hour Pete came out of the bathroom to see a smiling Rose just holding a peaceful and sound asleep baby, Rose finally paying attention to everything going on in the room passed Tony to Pete as he approached the pair. As Pete turned to put baby Tony in his bassinet Rose approached her Mum.

"Mum" Rose slowly touched her mother and Jackie never stirred, trying again Rose didn't get a response, grabbing her Mums wrist she felt a pulse but it was very faint.

Panicked she yelled for Pete and pulled her cell phone out of her jeans dialing 999.

Withing five minutes there was paramedics in Jackie's and Pete's room, everyone was scrambling for Jackie as Rose stood in the corner of the room with tears in her eyes holding baby Tony.

-DRAMATIC DOCTOR WHO MUSIC-

"It's OK Rose, Mums going to be fine, she suffered a lot of blood loss whilst giving birth but not enough to cause long lasting damage" Rose let out a huge sigh as she shifted in her seat with Tony still firmly attached in her arms.

"Pete we shuld have got her straight here"

"She told us to wait till tomorrow, well now technically today, we were gonna come here and get her checked over and make sure that Tony was OK but obviously I shouldn't have listened, you know what your mums like" Rose smiled as Pete sighed and sat down,m she handed Tony to Pete and walked to find a nurse to schedule Tony's check up.

-FIN, FOR NOW...-

More Rose next time I promise but I just wanted to get across this part of the story and child birth can rock anyone's world if they experience it this way.

And for those Traditionalists (people who think you should go right to a hospital after having a baby) I was an at home birth Mom and my son is perfect in every possible way, the only stress we had after his birth was the midwife making sure he was OK, granted no midwife here but lets presume Jackie has been at a birth and knows the in's and out's, she knows immediate care would be mainly for the baby and would have made sure 100% that he was OK.

This is short and sweet and I apologize, I am working on the next chapter and as I said I promise A LOT more Rose.


End file.
